


We will all be here

by NeverBeenAWriter



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Prompto, M/M, Mentions of Noctis and Gladio, Prompto centric, Prompto is my baby and I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverBeenAWriter/pseuds/NeverBeenAWriter
Summary: Prompto is afraid that when the road trip ends he will be left behind.





	We will all be here

  
The boys were on the way to the city in which Noctis would be wed. It was a political thing that they all knew didn't involve real feelings, but it was still causing stress and anxiety within the group. Especially with Prompto. He always took things harder then the others, his highs were the highest but his lows the lowest. He knew it would be only a few nights away and although he was excited to meet Noctis' old friend he also found himself laying awake in a state of discomfort.

They were staying at a hotel which was a nice change from the camping. The others were all soundly asleep as Prompto flipped back and forth being careful not to wake Ignis who was sharing his bed. He got up carefully slipping out the bed, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and quietly exiting the hotel room they were staying in. He walked silently through the halls and down the stairs giving a wave to the person at the front desk as he stepped outside feeling the cool breeze against his skin.

He took a deep breath taking a seat on the stone steps and thinking back on how the trip had started. It had been the best time of his life and it would soon be over. When he had first decided to go it was to help Noctis in any way he could, but if anyone had told him at the start that it would end with him having a beautiful relationship with the three most amazing men he'd ever met he would have laughed in their face. Being with the 'Chocobros' as he called them was a feeling of love he never thought he'd experience in all his life.

He heard the door creak behind him and turned around seeing Ignis dressed in his crisp shirt and creased pants. "Hey Iggy" He said with a smile. "Sorry if I woke you"

"It's alright my love" He said coming to take a seat beside the younger man. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be, I got the best boyfriends in the world" He replied with a grin Placing his hands on the steps.

"Yes well this one has been noticing things, you've been different the past few days. I assume the others have noticed it as well but you know they are less likely to bring things up" Ignis stated.

Prompto looked over meeting the eyes of the man beside him. "Okay yeah, maybe I've been dealing with some things but it's nothing major" Prompto said. Ignis gave him a look of "continue" So he did. "I'm just scared thing's are gonna change"

"Well I won't say thing's will never change, that's illogical, but why do you think it will be for the worse?" Ignis responded.

"Well, I kinda feel like the outsider in the group. I mean you've both known Noct forever and each other just as long. I only really got to know you guys cause we were all stuck together in a small car for hours on end. What if when this is over..." He paused dragging his fingers along the rough cold stone liking the weird way it numbed his fingers.

"You think we will go back to being the three of us?" Ignis asking taking Prompto's hands in his own to stop him from scraping up his fingers on the steps.

"I mean I know that this marriage is for show and we're real, us, the four of us. But I feel like I might get left behind, like this road trip might be the only reason we worked. Maybe with others around and work and princely duties I won't fit in with you guys" Prompto explained snuggling into Ignis' side.

Ingis placed Prompto's hands in his lap and wrapped his arms around the young boy. "Prompto, do you know I love you?" He asked seriously. "I know I say it all the time, we all do, but do you know it"

"Yeah, I mean I guess" He muttered in response.

"No, you don't guess, you know this Prompto" He used one hand to lift Prompto's face so he could look into his eyes. "I feel like you see me as a man who loves Gladio, loves Noctis and is in a relationship with you. That is not how this works, I love you all. I try not to speak for others but I know Gladio and Noctis feel the same way" He leaned down kissing Prompto on the lips. "Will you do something for me?" He asked.

"Sure" Prompto responded with a slight smile reappearing on his face.

"I want you to tell me that I do in fact love you" Ignis said.

"What?" Prompto asked confused.

"I want you to say you know I love you" He repeated even more clear then the first time.

"That's silly Iggs" Prompto said with a blush.

"I know, but can you do it for me, please my love" Ignis placed his forehead to Prompto's.

Prompto blushed but he couldn't say no when Ignis' beautiful face was so close to his own. "I know you love me Ignis" He said a bit taken aback at the way it made him feel to say that.

"Thank you Prompto" Ignis responded with another quick kiss. "I love you very much"

"I love you to Iggy" He said smiling brightly again.

"I know" Ignis responded. "Now let's go back to bed shall we?" He asked.

"Yeah, can I sleep in your arms?" Prompto asked feeling bolder then he normally was.

"Of course my love" Ignis responded taking his hands and leading him back up to there bedroom. Once inside he undressed not bothering to re-dress in sleep clothes instead choosing to get into bed in just his briefs.

Prompto didn't mind at all that Ignis was sleeping in just his black briefs, what he did mind was that the room was too dark for him to get a good look. He pulled the sweatpants back off and climbed into the bed. Ignis pulled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head. "Iggy could you make us pancakes tomorrow?" He asked running his fingers in circles on Ignis' chest.

"Most definitely. Now get some sleep my love, I'll be here in the morning. We will all be here"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^^ Just a little short thing I felt like writing. I love Prompto so much because I relate to all his fears and insecurities (even if I don't know how much is cannon anymore XD) I might add other chapters about the other characters dealing with their own insecurities as we all have them.


End file.
